


There's a HUGE Spider on my tent!

by MilkJelly



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkJelly/pseuds/MilkJelly
Summary: Morgan told Tony that there's a spider on her tent and it was actually something completely different.Inspired by a Tumblr post, I can't remember who wrote that post.





	There's a HUGE Spider on my tent!

Tony heard Morgan’s patting footsteps before her shriek “Daddy! Daddy!” clashed into the garage. Lifting his welding helmet, Tony was greeted by a panting, almost wheezing Morgan. Tony gets down on one knee so that he can look at his daughter in the eyes, “what is it, Little Miss?”

“There is a huge spider on my tent! Can you take care of it for me please? Please? I want to make sure we don’t hurt the spider!”

Iron Man arched an eyebrow. Usually, his daughter would take care of the spider herself, since her tent is outdoors by a stream and surrounded by nature. Morgan had a flash of mischief in her eyes, as well as oceans of waves of concealed excitement. She grabbed Tony’s hand, blinking innocently, almost pleading, “please help me?”

“Alright.” Tony smiled and decided to take the bait. He took off his welding mask and gently put it on the bench, then let Morgan lead him to her tent.

Tony has always been constantly amazed by both the fact that he has a daughter and his daughter. There she went, all vibrant and trusting and innocent, but also intelligent and talented. She bears so much resemblance to him; seeing a younger version of himself grow up has been bizarre. When her interest in technology first manifested itself, Tony made sure to indulge her little obsession to the best of his ability. Of course, he would still put her to bed every time she sneaks out of bed to see him work because she is still young and needs her sleep.

She is a lot like Peter Parker. Perhaps that is why they get along so well.

Wait. That is not a spider.

“Parker?”

The college freshman grinned, then jumped off to the ground with ease and almost elegance. He still had his backpack on him, and he looked exactly like the Peter Parker Tony met for the first time. Well, almost exactly. Tony couldn’t help but notice Peter’s dark eye circles.

“Hi, Mr. Stark.”

They stared at each other for about a minute before Morgan rushed ahead and wrapped her arms around Peter’s waist. Peter laughed and crouched down to hug the little girl, and Tony almost sighed with content.

“So, how is college, Parker?”

The boy looked up back at him and Tony could almost see the joy emanating from him. Oops. “It is THE BEST! Oh geez Mr. Stark, college has been SUCH a great experience. I get to take challenging classes and there are definitely fewer bullies there which is super cool! I didn’t really go to any of the parties though, some frats wanted me to- ”

“Yeah, don’t go to the parties, those aren’t worth it,” snapped Tony.

But it is always great to know that you are well, Parker boy.

“Daddy, what is a frat?” Morgan turned her head and inquired.

“A frat is somewhere you don’t want to be at when you are in college, sweetie.” Tony walked towards his two children and ruffled his daughter’s dark brown hair, then shifted his gaze towards Peter, “Pepper would be very happy to see you.”

I am also happy to see you, but there is no chance I will be telling you that. Well. Maybe there is no chance.

Pepper was very delighted to see the soft-haired boy; she asked their new home-use robot arm to make Peter some coffee, and gently told Morgan that she was, unfortunately, not allowed to have any of that.

“How has college been treating you, Peter? Is Bioengineering as fun as you thought it is?”

“Oh one HUNDRED percent YES, Miss Potts (calling you Mrs. Stark just feels very weird to me), I am loving it! Plus college allows you to have a very flexible schedule so I can move Spidey hours around a bit, which is very cool!”

“Well, I’m glad you have been having such a fun time...” Pepper nodded and took a graceful sip from her cup of coffee, then gave Tony a playful look, “Did you know that Tony secretly checks on you every so often?”

“Oh, Miss Potts, you don’t have to...”

“Daddy asks E.D.I.T.H. about you every week!”

Tony shook his head in disapproval to Morgan, who stuck out her tongue to challenge his authority. Morgan Stark, the Alpha Female.

“Really, Mr. Stark? You really look me up every week?” Peter’s eyes are positively gleaming with happiness, his smile wide.

“Well, that may or may not be the case. Up to interpretation. So what’s for dinner, sweetheart?”

They had some spaghetti and meatballs and salad, for simplicity’s sake. Peter was extremely chatty throughout dinner, rambling on about different people he met and different classes he sat in, and, most importantly, about how convenient it is to fight crimes when Spider-Man is now based at Empire State.

“There are a LOT of small crimes near campus, either aimed towards college students or towards the wealthier people in the area. And it is really really convenient to just be able to get to the scene within a couple swings, you know.”

Tony was reminded of his MIT days somehow. His college experience was not quite the same as Peter’s. Being one of the youngest children in the class did not open up many doors for social interactions, but he did manage to fill up that void with books and inventions. Tony admires Peter’s choice to stay in New York, to continue to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man this city needs.

Morgan was also very excited during dinner, because her favorite older brother has come back. She has been glancing at her father every now and then to indicate (a) she is very excited that Peter is back, and (b) she would like Peter to be able to stay with them a bit longer. Frankly, Tony would like the kid to stay a bit longer as well, he is just not great at expressing these feelings. He should work on that. But in the future.

After dinner, Tony retreated into his haven of machines and metals, where he was only accompanied by Dummy and Friday. The stereo music surrounded him, enveloping him into his little world. Morgan’s birthday was coming up, and Tony has been planning to build his 6-year-old daughter a small iron suit. It will be in a cold blue, the color of the evening sky, which Morgan adores so much. The suit should not be equipped with weapons, for sure, but it will be able to allow Morgan to fly.

He was polishing a piece of titanium when he heard the boy walk in.

“Do you have a curfew for tonight?” Tony asked, concentrating on his current task, his hand still steady.

“Aunt May said I can stay out as long as I would like to, since I am technically 18 now.”

He could not see Peter’s face at the moment, but he imagined his expression to be Peter’s signature bright smile. Tony stopped the sander and turned around to look at the next Iron Man.

“Well. If you want to stay for the night, you can use the guest room. Morgan is very excited about you coming back, she would probably ask you for a bedtime story.”

“Oh, wow, Mr. Stark… that’s, wow, that’s very very kind of you! Um, yeah definitely, I’ll call Aunt May…”

Peter took a couple of steps towards Tony, and opened up his arms.

“Permission to hug you, Mr. Stark?”

“... Sure, kid, why not.”

Spider-Man grinned and happily accepted Iron Man’s embrace. Tony chuckled quietly and patted Peter’s back.

“Welcome back, kid.”

“... I’m going to cry, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh Parker please don’t cry.”

“Alright, okay, yeah, noted *sniffles*.”


End file.
